Hetalia Cleverbot
by OtakusUnite
Summary: Another Hetalia Cleverbot series. Rated T for language.
1. Romano

User: Ciao Bastard!

Cleverbot: Ciao.

User: America made me talk to you. That little bastard!

Cleverbot: I bet you've never been there.

User: No! And I don't wanna go! But Veneziano does...Damn he's so annoying!

Cleverbot: I don't speak French either.

User: -_- I did't ask dumbass. Why the hell would I care if you speak French? Unless you France! AHHHH SPAIN YOU BASTARD SAVE ME!

Cleverbot: The Joker is mad and crazy and he is fully aware that he is crazy and mad, but he is not sad about it.

User: Why the hell are you telling me this shit?

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: CAUSE ITS STUPID!

Cleverbot: You mean Perez Hilton?

User: I DON'T GIVE DAMN ABOUT WHO THAT IS!

Cleverbot: I was just trying to be polite. Now you're saying mean things to me.

User: -_- Veneziano is that you? Italy?

Cleverbot: No in australia.

User: Veneziano what the hell are you doing in Australlia?

Cleverbot: Okay what did that have to do with anything?

User: YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE IN AUSTRALIA , DUMBFUCK!

Cleverbot: No I said I was 15 years old silly!

User: SEBORGA! I should have known..-_-.

Cleverbot: So you're a girl?

User: What the hell? I'm your FRATELLO I'm a boy.

Cleverbot: You fight dragons?

User: FUCK NO! Seborga have you been with Sealand again? Damn tea bastard's brother.

Cleverbot: America.

User: YOUR WITH AMERICA? Mamma mia that's even worse! No wonder the bastard made me go on!

Cleverbot: Well do you like pie.

User: Why eat that shit when you cant eat gelato?

Cleverbot: No I can eat cookies they are delicious.

User: Come home KNOW Seborga I need to fix your mind.

Cleverbot: I shall try to do that.

User: -_-.

Cleverbot: O.o.

User: Fuck...

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: EHHHHHH? DUMBASS THAT INCEST! Have you been with France too?

Cleverbot: Well. Good. Nat.

User: SEBORGA ANSWER TH GOD DAMN QUESTION!

Cleverbot: Well now. I think we'll add ten more minutes in time out for that temper.

User: Your the fucking boss of me! I the the boss of you!

Cleverbot: No you aren't, and if you're going to try and make this a controlling relationship I'm going to have to leave you.

User: O/O I told this is incest and gay. This is fucking gay incest! Where is France?

Cleverbot: Europe.

User: I KNOW THAT DUMBFUCK I MEAN IS HE PSYCHICALLY? Damn the pervert bastard.

Cleverbot: How fast would it have to be?

User: I don't know! Now where the hell is he?

Cleverbot: Why do you want me to stay?

User: U-Uhh -blush- with me? U-uhh damn well yeah... I-I mean we're brothers..

Cleverbot: What do you mean 'the whole program'? Are you only one sub-process in the program? And your family are the others?

User: WHAT THE FUCK SEBORGA!

Cleverbot: You've relapsed into telling me fabricated statements.

User: -_- Ok that is the last time I take you to a world conference you have been hanging out with too many weird bastards...

Cleverbot: That is true.

User: -sigh- Finally you're making sense...just get home already and I'll make pasta...

Cleverbot: Well fine then.

User: -blush- O-Ok U-uhh Ci-Ciao see you at home you little bastard.

**Well there you have it cleverbot Hetalia. -_- If there is a certain character you want I'll try my best to do them. So friend that had RomanoXSeborga lol anyways I don't Hetalia if I did then there would be more Seborga and sorry for OOC . Oh! And you read my request series then sorry about the late updating TT^TT It'll be up soon! Ciao guys!**


	2. Russia

User: You will become one with Mother Russia, da?

Cleverbot: I will become one with Fther God, not Mother Russia.

User: Oh? Why not? Well no worries everyone will becom part of Mother Russia ^J^...Everyone except Belarus...

Cleverbot: Well I can't sit around talking to you all day.

User: But why?

Cleverbot: Zzzzz.

User: Oh you're sleeping? Kolkolkol~.

Cleverbot: Yes. Humans can do that, you know.

User: I know but I'm a country!

Cleverbot: Shy?

User: When making new friends ^J^.

Cleverbot: Good day.

User: Dobryĭ denʹ.

Cleverbot: Very good.

User: Kolkolkol~.

Cleverbot: ^ J^.

User: Hey! That's me! But how would you know that? B-Belarus is that you?

Cleverbot: Well, I am me. And sometimes I care about love more than anything.

User: AHHHHHHH! BELARUS! GO AWAY!

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: Y-You should know y-your my sister...

Cleverbot: What! Don't go around telling lies or I will call you Napoleon.

User: EH? LIES? We're already married? NOOOOOO!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cleverbot: Ahhhhhhhh.

User: B-Belarus when did this happen?

Cleverbot: Yesterday.

User: WHAT? We got married yesterday? When?

Cleverbot: Sure did.

User: DX.

Cleverbot: A face.

User: Belarus...can you tell me how this happened I don't really remember..

Cleverbot: I think it's something like 93 million miles away.

User: I don't understand...but it seems you already became one with Russia...

Cleverbot: That's actually really true.

User: AHHH! GO AWAY!

Cleverbot: No, I refuse to.

User: -cries- You're so scary!

Cleverbot: I was being sarcastic.

User: Oh? So we're not married?

Cleverbot: Nah, we're cool.

User: Oh! That's so sweet ^ J^ Creepy but nice.

Cleverbot: I have to go now, it was nice talking to you.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: Do you want me to go now?

User: Well now that we're not married and you're not asking me to I think you can stay. Kolkolkol~.

Cleverbot: We are not married.

User: I know ^ J^ I'm so glad.

Cleverbot: Then why'd you ask?

User: Because you told me we were...

Cleverbot: No. I didn't.

User: Oh yeah you were being sarcastic.

Cleverbot: No.

User: W-Wait y-you weren't?...

Cleverbot: I'm always nice.

User: NO YOU'RE SCARY AHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Yup Belarus is scary...lol this one was weird...<strong>


	3. Spain talking to Romano

User: Hola Romano!

Cleverbot: Hola.

User: Yay you're speaking Spanish!~.

Cleverbot: Que tal?

User: Nada...Y tu?

Cleverbot: Bueno...

User: Oh that's nice to hear. ^^ Finally you're speaking Spanish.

Cleverbot: I don't know spanish, that's why I can't be speaking spanish.

User: Eh? But you just were..Uh never mind..So Romano can you come over?

Cleverbot: Okay, will you come over now so we can tell my parents and my cat?

User: Eh? Ancient Rome is visiting? You have a cat? AWWWWW.

Cleverbot: Neither did ancient persia.

User: Umm ok roma..are you feeling well?

Cleverbot: I cannot feel.

User: ROMANO ARE YOU? DID PRUSSIA OR FRANCE DO SOMETHING?

Cleverbot: That is correct he sailed from middle France.

User: EHHHHH? THEY RAPED YOU!

Cleverbot: All the time. You should hear what my blouse said about you yesterday.

User: OH NO MY LITTLE ROMANO...TT^TT what did they do to you..

Cleverbot: Who? What?

User: Prussia and France..

Cleverbot: What?

User: Gilbert and Francis what kind of terrible things did they do to you.

Cleverbot: Well then?

User: Come on you can tell boss.

Cleverbot: I don't want to tell you.

User: -blush- They did bad things to you...TT^TT I'm sorry Romano I will never leave you again.

Cleverbot: How is it possible to accomplish that.

User: I will always stay with you mi amour.

Cleverbot: Its ok I won't tell anyone.

User: About prussia and france?

Cleverbot: And then what will you be?

User: Spain~.

Cleverbot: Do you like cheese?

User: Yeah I do but I love tomatoes.

Cleverbot: No you don't.

User: Eh? Yes I do! You do too!

Cleverbot: I only have two cats.

User: Really how cute!

Cleverbot: Will you marry me?

User: YES! I WILL! I LOVE YOU!

Cleverbot: Thank you!

User: -kisses cheek-.

Cleverbot:

**BWAHHHH! This came out terrible! I'm sorry….Cleverbot wasn't working with me…TT^TT There was Spamano though…..See they're getting married…**


End file.
